Ultimate Fighters Tournament
by Caged
Summary: I'm back and I've brought the fighters from Dead or Alive (1/2), Mortal Kombat, Tekken, Soul Calibur, Street Fighter and Dragonball Z in one big tournament, who will win? CHAPTER 3 UP!!!!R+R please
1. The fight begins

Note - This fan fic contains fighters from Dead or Alive (1/2 haven't played 3 yet) Street Fighter, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Mortal Kombat and Dragonball Z.   
  
Ultimate Fighters Tournament  
(UFT)  
  
By Caged  
  
"Man, the crowd seems packed tonight" said Matthew Thompson, Matthew is the commenter of the Ultimate Fighting Tournament. His first on the job, he hopes it doesn't get out of control.  
"It should be a good tournament" came a voice behind him, "The fans will have their moneys worth" it was Goku.  
"Goku? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your big match?"  
"Yeah, in a second. First let me see how many" Goku stuck his head out of the curtain to take a peek. "Man, theres a lot of people tonight isn't there?"  
"You're telling me, I just hope it doesn't get too out of hand" Matthew said trying not to seem nervous as hell.  
"It won't" Goku replied, "We're all grown men and women, we should know our limits"  
"Tell that to Vegeta" Matthew said looking at the crowd a second time, he glanced at his watch. It 's nearly time to begin.  
"Well, then. You better start getting ready Goku. I'm gonna give the fans what their want right about now"  
"You got it, Mat" Goku said, and with that he was gone to train for his match.  
Matthew Thompson breathed in and then breathed out, he was nervous as hell. But he didn't want to show it, didn't want to seem like a chicken in front of the tough guys and gals.  
This is it, he thought to himself as he stepped through the curtain and was greeted by the many cheers of fans.  
He cleared his throat, brought the mic to his mouth and shouted: "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!!! WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL ULTIMATE FIGHTING TOURNAMENT"  
The fans couldn't get enough; you could feel and taste the electricity in the air.   
"In a few moments our first match of the night shall begin but first let me explain some of the rules to you. The fighters will be disqualified if they kill their opponent. Hey, we want them to come back if theres a 2nd annual UFT you know. The fight is over if the fighters throw they're opponent out of the ring or the opponent taps out and gives up. No weapons are allowed just fists. So get ready for some action as I greet the first fighters for today" Matthew said, somehow he didn't seem as nervous as he did before.  
"He was killed in battle and brought back from the dead, ladies and gentlemen give your hands up for SCORPION!!!!"  
A big burst of flame appears in the ring in front of Matthew, this early entrance startles him and everyone else. Matthew stares into the fires as they slowly clear and their stands the dead ninja Scorpion.  
"An…and his challenger. He's flown all the way from India. Here's DHALSIM!!!!"  
THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. Matthew feels the ground below him shake, he turns round to see an elephant stomping it's way over to the ring. On top of the animal is Dhalsim himself, waving to his many fans as he jumps off the elephant and into the ring to face Scorpion.  
  
Scorpion vs. Dhalsim  
  
Matthew Thompson quickly escaped the scene as Dhalsim walks up to Scorpion and taps his shoulder. Scorpion doesn't respond, his back turned Dhalsim tries tapping on his shoulder again. And again he gets no response.  
"Scorpion" Dhalsim says in his Indian accent, "Turn round and lets get this fight over with"   
Once again, no response. The crowd start to boo, no ones throwing any punches. Why?  
"That's it, if you won't start I will" Dhalsim says, "But I should warn you"   
Dhalsim jumps backwards and stretches his arm towards Scorpion, with great speed the dead ninja turns round and grabs Dhalsim's arm.  
Dhalsim is in shock, it seems his opponent has finally decided to fight him. Scorpion tightens the hold on Dhalsim's arm.   
He can feel the bones snap every time Scorpion puts some pressure to it.   
"GET OVER HERE!!" shouts the ninja, the crowd cheering as Scorpion yanks on Dhalsim's broken arm, sending Dhalsim flying into Scorpions icy cold grip.  
Their eyes meet, Dhalsim has never been this afraid in ages. Scorpions icy grip keeps getting colder and colder.   
Dhalsim tries to break free but can't, he can't even breathe.   
"Get…. off…me…" Dhalsim tried to say, using his other arm Dhalsim punches Scorpion in the face.   
No response to that except Scorpion keeps hold of his grip, Dhalsim does it again and again. He can't seem to break free; he can see his life flashing before his eyes.  
Then, with a fit of rage, Dhalsim sucks in the air around him. Scorpion keeps hold of Dhalsim's neck.   
A second later, WHOOOOOOSH!!!!! A big inferno escapes Dhalsim's lips as he performs the Yoga Flame move!!!!  
Dhalsim breaks hold of Scorpions hold; the Indian fighter looks back and sees the fire surrounding Scorpion.   
Matthew, looking disappointed, walks up to Dhalsim and shakes his head.  
"Ladies and gentlemen" he begins, "Dhalsim is hereby disqualified from the fight, since he killed Scorpion…"  
As the last letter drops from his mouth, Scorpion comes from behind Dhalsim and gives him a thrust kick to the spine.  
Dhalsim is sent flying out of the ring and onto the grassy floor below.   
Matthew looks shocked, he thought Scorpion was dead. And so did everyone else.  
"Erm…Ladies and Gentlemen. Scorpion is our winner and he advances to the next round, I guess"  
Dhalsim is stands, holding his broken arm. He leaves the area admitting defeat. Scorpion explodes into flames and is gone just like that.  
  
Backstage  
"Whoa" says Goku, "How the heck did he do that?"   
"How should I know? I just hope I don't have to face him," said Ken Masters, "Man, he beat Dhalsim like (clicks his fingers) that"  
The two look puzzled as the next fight is being decided.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How did you like that?? I'll post the next chapter when I get some positive feedback from you guys.   
Trust me, the next chapter shall be longer than this, this was really a test run to see how many people liked it. Please R+R and again the next chapter shall be longer. 


	2. Ken vs Ein

Note - This fan fic contains fighters from Dead or Alive (1/2 haven't played 3 yet) Street Fighter, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Mortal Kombat and Dragonball Z.   
  
Ultimate Fighters Tournament  
(UFT)  
  
By Caged  
  
Matthew Thompson watched as the smoke cleared and Scorpion's body disappear from the ring, Dhalsim had already been taken care of by paramedics on that broken arm of his thanks to Scorpion.  
"Ladies and gentlemen" Matthew said, "Our next fight is about to be decided so sit back and get ready for another intense battle.  
  
Backstage  
"Dhalsim!! You okay?" asked Ken Masters rushing over to his friend. He saw how bad his arm really was, he could see the bone sticking out of his arm.   
Dhalsim screamed in pain as the paramedics tried to pop the broken arm back in place.   
"Hang in there, man" said Ken, "Don't worry these guys are the best" Ken patted one of them on the back and disappeared into the locker room area.  
  
Matthew rushed back onto the ring after being told what the next fight will be. "Ladies and Gentlemen" man this is getting repetitive Matthew thought. "Our next fight is about to begin"   
The crowd cheered to such good news, they watched as the next fighter walked down to the ring.  
"He's lost his memory because of some crazy lab experiment, give it up for EIN!!!!" Matthew's throat was killing him, he's gotta turn down the tone of his voice.  
Ein walked to the ring, tall and strong Ein entered the ring and waited for his challenger.   
"And his challenger, he's from the USA and loves his wife Elisa very much…ladies and gentlemen…. KEN MASTERS!!!"  
The crowd roared as Ken Masters made his way to the ring to face Ein; Ken waved to his many fans as Ein just stared down Ken.  
"GET HIM KEN" came a familiar voice from above, Ken turned to see his darling wife in the crowd, cheering him on. "CRUSH HIM!!"  
Ken blushed. Looking at Ein in the eye Ken knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight.  
  
Ken vs. Ein  
  
Ken prepared himself as did Ein, the two stared at each other again and Ken makes the first move by using a spinning roundhouse kick to Ein. But the young fighter moved out of his way and came back with a quick but strong punch to Ken's gut, Ken was forced to fall to his knees where Ein met that with a kick to the head.  
Ken back flipped in the air and fell to the ring face first; he slowly got up revealing a bleeding nose.   
Ein, noticing it, stopped fighting and grabbed a hanky from his pocket; he throws it to Ken who catches with one hand.  
"Clean yourself up" said Ein, "You're bleeding"  
Ken did, smiled as he did it. This punks going down, Ken thought.   
"YAAAAAAAAAA!!!" as the hanky fell to the floor, Ein came back with a few thrust kicks to Ken's gut again and a good punch to his face.   
Ken was on the edge of the ring, trying to come back in he waved his arms about to try and balance himself.  
Ein saw his opportunity and came for Ken with a roundhouse kick of his own. Ken grabbed Ein's leg and spun him round and round and back into the ring with a hard thump.  
It was Ein's time to bleed, but he was bleeding in his eyebrow.  
"You're bleeding, kid" Ken said, "Here"  
Ken threw Ein the hanky so he could clean it up; the two shared a smile and again prepared themselves.   
Ken and Ein came for each other with a series of punches and kicks, punching flying everywhere and kicks trying to sweep each other up.   
Ken is caught off guard as he heard that voice again, "COME ON, KEN!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!!" Elisa shouted.  
"What?" Ken said to himself as Ein came with an uppercut that knocked Ken off his feet and back onto the stoned ring with a hard thump. Back first this time.  
Ken got up, hurting real bad. Looking up to see Elisa he gave her a frown but he doubted she could see him.  
A punch came down to Ken's face but Masters blocked it and threw Ein over him and jumped right back up with a massive kick to the face of Ein.   
Ken positioned himself as he crouched down next to Ein and as soon as the young fighter turned round, Ein heard something he's not likely gonna forget.  
"SHORUKEN!!!" Ken came up with his fiery punch and got Ein right on the chin, Ein stepped backwards onto the edge where he desperately tried to balanced himself back in. Waving his arms around like a bird.   
A flash of light caught his eye as he turned to see Ken build up some kind of energy ball, Ein watched in horror as the ball came towards him and Ken shout a word to him that again he's gonna forget.  
"HADOOOOOKEN!!!!!" Ken released the ball of energy and it hit Ein right on the gut. A big flash of light and energy exploded onto Ein as his body flew off of the ring and onto the stage wall where he made a big dent.   
Matthew watched as the flash of light cleared so he could see anything, he saw Ein on the ground with his feet touching the ground and his best shirt ruined. His feet touching the ground?  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER KEN MASTERS!!!" Matthew shouted to the top of his lungs.  
"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" shouted the crowd in unison. Ken waved to his many fans as he stepped up to an unconscious Ein. He checked for any physical harm on his body, didn't want to kill the guy.  
He couldn't find any, he checked his pulse and it's was still going. Good, he thought. The kid showed some good fighting.  
  
Backstage (again)  
Goku entered Vegeta's locker room and watched as the Sayian attacked the punching bag with a series of punches and kicks.  
Goku wasn't surprised, when it comes to fighting Vegeta likes to be his best.   
"Hey" came Goku's voice, "I hear your fighting next"   
"Oh yeah" said Vegeta still attacking the punching bag with his mighty punches. "Who is it?"  
"Dunno, but it doesn't matter does it? I mean whoever it is I'm sure you'll kick his butt"  
Vegeta punched the bag with a furious blow and popped it wide open. "Come on then, Goku. Let's go"   
Goku looked at the broken punching bag and sighed. That didn't surprise him either, that's proberly the fifth punching bag he's gone through today.  
  
Matthew entered the ring to start off the third fight of the evening, he cleared his throat and once shouted but to a much quieter tone. Much be losing my voice, he thinks.  
"ARE YOU READY?" he asked the crowd; a bit of a dumb question of course they're ready.   
"Okay then, he's from outer space and his hobbies are fighting eating and…fighting. Let's hear it for VEGETA!!!"  
The crowd didn't really say much since when Vegeta showed himself he was this small guy with spiky hair and white boots and gloves with a blue tank top and trousers.  
What are they all looking at? Thought Vegeta as he entered the ring, haven't they seen a true champion before?  
And his challenger, he's from the Outworld and is considered to be a champion there. Give it up for GORO!!!"   
The crowd screamed and held each other as the monster from Outworld showed himself to the world and Vegeta.   
His four arms were everywhere; he was very much a monster. Vegeta stared at the creature known as Goro and smiled. That smile then turned into a small laugh then a big outburst of laughter that echoed through out the arena.  
"Hey, isn't he scared?" asked one of the fans.   
"Please", Vegeta said, "You seriously think he's a challenge to my power. Give me a break"   
Goro didn't know what to say, this little man was mocking him when he towered over him. The small guy wasn't even scared.   
"Fine, let's get this over with" Vegeta said, getting ready for the fight.   
Matthew made a clean getaway, as Goro and Vegeta were about to go at it.   
  
To be continued in the next chapter!!!! 


	3. Two more fights

Note - This fan fic contains fighters from Dead or Alive (1/2 haven't played 3 yet) Street Fighter, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Mortal Kombat and Dragonball Z.   
  
Ultimate Fighters Tournament  
(UFT)  
  
By Caged  
  
Vegeta vs. Goro  
  
The man monster know as Goro enters the stoned ring and stares down onto Vegeta, the Sayain prince stares right back and prepares himself for the match.  
Goro makes the first move with a charging punch but Vegeta moves his head to the right, and smiles at the monster.  
"WHAT?" shouts Goro "How the hell did you move your head that fast?"  
Vegeta answers, "It's because I'm more powerful than you are and that's bad news for you I'm afraid"   
Goro doesn't look too amused, he continues his assault on the Sayain prince but Vegeta always moves his head left, right, left, right.  
"KEEP STILL" shouts Goro not too happy with what this little fighter is doing. He's making a mockery out of me, thought Goro.  
"You didn't say please" said Vegeta following that up with his famous smile.  
"AAAAAAAARGH!!!" Goro shouts in a fit of rage and charges at Vegeta head on, the Sayain warrior goes all serious and as soon as Goro is close enough…WHAM!!!!  
Vegeta sends his elbow into the gut of Goro, his eyes widen and his stomach sways from side to side.   
Vegeta then follows that up with a uppercut that sends Goro backwards and out of the ring.  
The crowd are amazed, not a sound is heard throughout the whole arena. But does Vegeta care? You guessed it, he doesn't.  
Matthew rushes over to Vegeta and raises his arm in victory, "Vegeta is our winner, folks"   
Vegeta lets the mortal raise his arm; he is in fact the winner of the match.   
The Sayain warrior slowly leaves the stoned ring and into the locker room area.  
  
Backstage (once again)  
Paul Phoenix slaps Vegeta on the arm, "Way to go Vegeta"   
Vegeta stops walking with the sudden move by Paul and utters the words: "Do you mind moving your hand? That's if you want to live another minute"  
Paul removes his hand on Vegeta and the Sayain prince continues to walk to his locker.   
"Man, what's that all about?" Paul asks himself. "Hey I'm up next, right?" Paul asks a staff member.   
"I think you are" says the man, "Who you fighting against?"   
"Some guy called Leon, it doesn't matter I'll win of course"  
Paul slaps the man on the back for good luck and disappears through the curtain for his match.  
  
"…PAUL PHOENIX!!!" Matthew shouted  
Cheers welcome Paul from his many American fans; he loves every one of them. Without them he probably wouldn't have been here today.  
"And his opponent…all the way from Russia…LEON!!!"   
The fans watch as a very big and muscular man enters the ring to face Paul.   
  
Paul Phoenix vs. Leon  
  
"Time to fight big guy" Paul says, "Any second thoughts before I toss you out of the ring?"  
"No. I will win, for Roland's sake" Leon says, he cracks his neck and his fingers in front of Paul.  
"That supposed to scare me?" Paul asks, he punches his fists together and prepares himself as Leon charges at him head on.   
Paul ducks and sends Leon over in a back body drop, a move he got from King. Leon stands back up and goes for a punch on Paul but again he misses, he keeps going to punch Paul but Phoenix keeps ducking, he starts to move while he's ducking.   
Leon smiles, a light bulb has appeared over his head (not literally) he has an idea.  
Leon goes to punch Paul but Paul keeps ducking, Leon makes Paul move backwards. But with every punch thrown at him Paul keeps ducking. What's with this guy? Paul thinks to himself, he does the same move other and other…  
Paul can't feel anymore footing; he's at the edge of the ring. He turns to see Leon raise his mighty fist over Paul and knock him outside.  
Paul moves behind Leon and tries to bring him down but the big guy won't move, Paul tries another strategy.   
He…WHAM!!! Leon gives Paul the elbow to the face, which sends him down to the arena floor.  
Paul moves out of the way as Leon's boot comes down to his face, nearly crushing it. Paul stands and is met by a big fist which sends him on the edge, before Paul knows it he's thrown out of the ring by a mighty powerbomb!!!  
"OOF!!" Paul says, he looks up and sees Leon, the big guy says something.  
"I will be the strongest man alive, for Roland's sake I will win this tournament" Leon then leaves.  
Paul stands up not looking too happy; "HEY!!" he shouts at Leon, "That fight was too short. I DEMAND a rematch!!"  
"I don't think so, I won you fair and square. Leave with it" Leon then disappears through the curtain.  
"Sorry Paul. You lost" Matthew came behind him and placed a comforted hand on his shoulder.   
"That's never happened before" Paul said, "I won the last King of Iron Fist Tournament but no one believe me. I wanted to win this to prove to the world I'm the greatest fighter ever…but this guy just out punches me. I beat me. He won, I lost"  
Paul slowly walked off, not feeling too happy but not feeling angry anymore.  
"Man" Matthew says, he glanced at his watch. "This show is far from over it seems".  
Matthew Thompson jumps onto the stoned ring and annoches the next fight.  
  
To be continued in the next chapter. 


End file.
